In existing integration systems, the primary use of an application integration (AI) component, such as an application view, is through a business process management (BPM) workflow. Potential consumers of an AI component, such as Web service developers and portal developers, will also require access to an Enterprise information system (EIS). However, like a business process engineer, these developers are not interested in dealing with the intricate details of a particular EIS. Further, the developers want access to the AI component with minimal installation, configuration, and administration overhead.
Certain components are tightly integrated with the integration system, such that system providers do not worry about providing integration flexibility. Users purchasing an integration system get a pre-configured integration domain. If a user wants to use system functionality with other domains, such as a Web portal domain, it is necessary for the user to do the integration.